Simplify the following expression: ${4(1-3y)-(-7y-5)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{1-3y}{)} - (-7y-5) $ $ {4-12y} - (-7y-5) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 4-12y {-1(}\gray{-7y-5}{)} $ $ 4-12y + {7y+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12y + 7y} + {4 + 5}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-5y} + {4 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5y} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $-5y+9$